Unicorns would be less surprising
by veto power over clocks
Summary: A hundred and fifty different moments in Prussia and Liechtenstein's relationship. Some happened, some didn't happen, some might happen, who knows? As long as they're ok, they don't care.
1. Theme set Alpha

This couple also needs more love. There are too many couples out there that need more love.

I wrote this for the 1sentence challenge at livejournal, so if you think I'm abusing punctuation, that's the reason.

Weird title, I know. It comes from a response to a comment I left in a Prussia/Liechtenstein fanfic, the author said that Prussia/Liechtenstein's fans are as rare as unicorns, so when I wrote this I couldn't resist and gave it that title.

Reviews are always appreciated.

**Warnings:** un-betaed, English is not my first language (if you see a mistake, please point it out and I'll correct it).

**Disclaimer:** "Axis Powers: Hetalia" belongs to Himaruya and maybe someone else (I'm too lazy to try to find out).

* * *

><p><strong>Unicorns would be less surprising<br>**

**#01 ****– Comfort**

When he sees her so self-conscious, he wonders if there's any polite way (i.e.: a way that won't get him shot) to tell her that she shouldn't worry about being flat (he's sure that the word "flat" shouldn't be used if he ever tries to cheer her up).

**#02 ****– Kiss**

For some reason, kissing her on the cheek made her blush more than when he kissed her lips.

**#03 ****– Soft**

"First Gilbird, and now Liechtenstein, you're definitely going…" (the rest of the sentence was never spoken, because the speaker in question was hit in the face).

**#04 ****– Pain**

He doesn't mind being alone, but still he fears that one day she'll get tired of him.

**#05 ****– Potatoes**

"Mr. Romano calls Mr. Germany 'potato bastard', and since Mr. Prussia is Mr. Germany's brother…" thought Liechtenstein, and she hoped nobody noticed her laughing.

**#06 ****– Rain**

"Your feet will get wet, so don't complain and just hold the umbrella", he says as he takes her in his arms after they leave the shop.

**#07 – Chocolate**

They say that girls like chocolates; the problem is that they don't tell you what to buy when the girl's brother is famous for the ones he makes.

**#08 ****– Happiness**

She's too smart to believe in perfect happiness (but she'll be damned if she doesn't try her best to get it).

**#09 ****– Telephone**

"You should use Skype instead, Mr. Prussia; I can help you install it if you want me to."

**#10 ****– Ears**

Despite the fact that somehow everyone managed to transform Belgium's attempt to celebrate the Cat Festival with the other nations into real chaos, the only thing Prussia remembers is how cute Liechtenstein looked with cat ears (probably due to the fact that he was knocked unconscious shortly after he saw her).

**#11 ****– Name**

"I decided to call myself Gilbert when I'm among normal people; which human name did you choose?"

**#12 ****– Sensual**

The party dress didn't show too much, but still everyone noticed that Liechtenstein had grown.

**#13 ****– Death**

"Hit him, hit him!" she yells, but it doesn't help him, and in the end, when they see the words "Game Over" on the screen, Liechtenstein feels sorry for the poor character (_maybe we should have started with an easier game_).

**#14 ****– Sex**

"That's none of your business, France!"

**#15 ****– Touch**

She never misses a chance to touch him, from brushing his fingers when she hands him a glass to holding him close when they're alone.

**#16 ****– Weakness**

When Switzerland starts searching for his gun, Prussia starts running and Liechtenstein quickly opens the door to help him escape; they don't want to take risks verifying if he's mortal or not.

**#17 ****– Tears**

He didn't know how, but suddenly they were laughing so hard that she was crying.

**#18 ****– Speed**

"New game: ask Liechtenstein something about her laptop and notice how her speaking speed increases along with her excitement."

**#19 ****– Wind**

Sometimes, when meetings are even more boring than usual, Prussia blows softly on Liechtenstein's hair and imagines that they're somewhere else, with the wind making her hair messy and his face cold.

**#20 ****– Freedom**

"I'm so tired" he says as he closes his eyes, then he feels her fingers wrapped around his hand, and he thinks he doesn't want to go yet, but he also thinks that finally stopping after so many years would be nice, and he knows that no one will decide for him in this case (he hates it; he wants both things and he doesn't dare to choose).

**#21 ****– Life**

Millions of humans lived and died in the time it took them to notice each other; thousands died in the time it took them to have a real conversation for the first time; and thousands died in the time it took him to ask her out; but for Prussia and Liechtenstein it didn't feel like more than a couple of months.

**#22 ****– Jealousy**

Oh, please, he knows she'd never leave someone as awesome as him.

**#23 ****– Hands**

He was wearing gloves the first time he held her hands, but he still noticed how warm they were.

**#24 ****– Taste**

Each of her kisses is different; it depends on the day, on the hour, on her mood, and on other factors that he hasn't determined yet, and he knows that he'll never taste the same kiss twice.

**#25 ****– Devotion**

He kneeled in front of her and kissed her hand; it was cliché, but he was sure she'd understand what it meant.

**#26 ****– Forever**

He never makes her any promises of eternal love, but he decides to go on for another day each time he sees her smiling at him.

**#27 ****– Blood**

"Switzerland heard about Prussia and Liechtenstein!" someone said, and everyone ran to see the bloody mess that would definitely come (they found a surprisingly civil conversation that left everyone disappointed).

**#28 ****– Sickness**

"America's caught a cold", he explained as he wrapped a scarf around her neck.

**#29 ****– Melody**

Prussia still remembers how to play the flute, but for some reason she always asks him for the same song.

**#30 ****– Star**

To find Jesus, a shooting star was followed; to find home, stars can be used as a guide; to find Liechtenstein would mean that he lost her first, so he doesn't need the stars.

**#31 ****– Home**

She can make anyone feel welcome; it's like a superpower and, in Prussia's opinion, a girl with a superpower is an awesome girl.

**#32 ****– Confusion**

"You're dating WHO?"

**#33 ****– Fear**

"Hello, Switzerland", said France and, as Prussia panicked, he and Spain burst out laughing ("It never gets old, does it?"), while Liechtenstein hid a small smile.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Her anger isn't explosive, all-consuming, or noisy; her anger is expressed in what she says: a short sentence without complicated words that hits a spot and destroys everything in it.

**#35 ****– Bonds**

Family is family, even if it's adoptive, so Prussia knows that he must try his best to get along with Switzerland to make sure he can stay with Liechtenstein.

**#36 ****– Market**

He couldn't help feeling surprised when he saw that she was even better than her brother when it came to buy things at a low price; she always got the best offers, and even if she didn't, she managed to make a lot with the few things she'd bought.

**#37 ****– Technology**

There's a picture of him in her laptop; you only have to get access to her computer, find the folder in which it is saved, and enter five passwords to see it.

**#38 ****– Gift**

Her birthday was coming, and he felt he wanted to give her something original (no ribbons, no dresses, no flowers, no technological things); after three weeks of thinking, he realized that he might have a crush on her.

**#39 ****– Smile**

It took him weeks, but he finally got her to smile a real smile at him, not the polite little ones she gives everyone.

**#40 ****– Innocence**

"I'm over 100 years old, Mr. Prussia; please remember that", she said with a serious expression many years ago, when he made the mistake of treating her like a girl.

**#41 ****– Completion**

"Opposites attract" was the only explanation the others could come up with when they saw them together.

**#42 ****– Clouds**

They could spend hours just looking at the clouds and finding shapes in them, but that doesn't mean that they'll ever forgive clouds for being just water instead of fluffy places where you could lie down and see the world from.

**#43 ****– Sky**

Liechtenstein admits she would have liked to see the sky filled with spaceships the day the aliens came to Earth, so Prussia does his best to describe it (by now he has forgotten what it really looked like and only remembers the crazy stories he made up for her).

**#44 ****– Heaven**

Nice weather, good food and a pretty girl smiling at you; what else could you want?

**#45 ****– Hell**

Spain and France are having a bit too much fun teasing him about his first date with Liechtenstein.

**#46 ****– Sun**

The sun is yellow and she's kind of blonde and he's never been good at poetry, so he just abandons the thought.

**#47 ****– Moon**

Once she heard a song about an albino who was the son of the moon; Prussia didn't like the comparison.

**#48 ****– Waves**

He went forward and never stopped; he retreated sometimes and just came back full of energy, believing himself unstoppable and respected, a wave of power (in the end, he crashed against a calm girl who kept him controlled with just a few words and sheer willpower).

**#49 – Hair**

He knows she used to have long hair, and he would have liked to run his fingers through it, but he also likes how she looks like now, so he has no reason to complain.

**#50 – Supernova**

Sometimes Prussia wonders if the reason why he feels so alive is because he'll die soon, so he runs to Liechtenstein's house just in case that's true.

* * *

><p>And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it (and that it made you, at least, not dislike this couple).<p> 


	2. Theme set Beta

Following my plan to give more love to this pairing (it's my OTP), I've decided to do all the theme sets in the 1sentence challenge at livejournal. I'll post them all together under the same title, because I don't see the point is separating each set when they're all about the same thing: sentences about Prussia and Liechtenstein. This is the theme set Beta, the previous one was the theme set Alpha.

Reviews are always appreciated.

**Warnings:** un-betaed, English is not my first language (if you see a mistake, please point it out and I'll correct it).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Axis Powers: Hetalia", "Good Omens", "Daytripper" or "The Little Prince", but I don't care, I'm just happy they exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Unicorns would be less surprising<strong>

**#01 – Walking**

He runs, he marches, he sprints, sometimes he even walks, so he knows the difference, and he knows that he didn't _walk_ with Liechtenstein, that was definitely a stroll, but saying that he _strolled_ with Liechtenstein sounds too girly, so he settles for "I went for a walk with her" when somebody asks what he did the other day.

**#02 – Waltz**

"One-two-three, one-two-three, put-your-hand-on-my-shoulder-two-three, one-two-three, keep-the-pace, one-two-three, how-come-you've-never-waltzed-before?", he says, keeping the rhythm as they practice in the empty room, acting as if he didn't know that she's just pretending she can't dance.

**#03 – Wishes**

When he finally dared to ask her out (her brother was out of the room at the moment, now he owed Spain a big favor), the only thing on his mind was "say yes" (and he was so focused on those words that he didn't immediately understand her answer).

**#04 – Wonder**

For the umpteenth time, Prussia tried to understand how it was possible that it had taken so many years for Liechtenstein to look like an adult, while that Molossia jerk had grown up in a couple of months.

**#05 – Worry**

West doesn't understand why his brother knows so much about world economy, as if it wasn't obvious that Prussia cares about anything that might threaten his girlfriend's health.

**#06 – Whimsy**

They don't know why they started doing it, but each time they see a mime, they scream and run away laughing.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

The world ended on a Saturday, as they were getting ready for dinner, and the only thing they could do was hold each other tight and pretend they weren't feeling how their bones and flesh became dust as the world transformed into a wasteland.

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

The bliss of being completely drunk, of not worrying about the hangover that will come tomorrow; the relaxed happiness of having a weird conversation about elephants and dragons with the not-as-drunk person that served you your first drink; the calmness of falling asleep at the table, with your head resting on your arms, and leaving your companion to worry about how he'll get you home without letting your brother know that you went to a bar and barely remember how to speak properly – that's what Prussia thinks about as he tries no sneak a sleeping (and snoring) Liechtenstein into Switzerland's house.

**#09 – War**

When the war ended, she found him in his bedroom, looking exhausted and afraid, so she climbed up next to him, held him, and kept him safe from the nightmares as he slept.

**#10 – Weddings**

"All of us, we only get together for weddings and funerals", she thought the first time they paid attention to each other, at a little "private" wedding (as private as an event with more than 200 guests, all of them anthropomorphic representations of different places, can be) many years ago; and she has the same thought as she bids him farewell and ignores the condolences.

**#11 – Birthday**

Sure, France is a pervert and not the best friend in the world, but he always makes sure that Prussia has a decent cake to bring on Liechtenstein's birthday.

**#12 – Blessing**

Prussia talked to Switzerland when he started dating Liechtenstein, and he knew everything would be alright when the man stopped drumming his fingers against the barrel of his gun.

**#13 – Bias**

He's absolutely convinced that they're the most awesome couple in the world, and she smiles when she hears that and mentally agrees with him.

**#14 – Burning**

He honestly hopes that Hell isn't about brimstone and fire, because he's had enough of burning considering how he feels whenever Liechtenstein touches him.

**#15 – Breathing**

She listens, expectant, and, finally, she hears it – breathe in, breathe out; he's alive.

**#16 – Breaking**

She is a country, so the changes in the world affect her, but everytime she breaks, he's there to help her compose herself again.

**#17 – Belief**

"Japan taught me how to make paper cranes, just 999 more and we get a wish."

**#18 – Balloon**

On their first date, she bought him a balloon, and he carried it around the whole day looking happy.

**#19 – Balcony**

He thought about impressing her old-style, you know, get a ladder, climb to the balcony and quote "Romeo and Juliet", but then he noticed how high her window was and took the time to read the play (which got him to the conclusion that Romeo was an idiot), so instead he decided to stick to the classics and went to buy some flowers.

**#20 – Bane**

The has to be a way to make sure that France keeps his clothes on when he's around Liechtenstein, right?

**#21 – Quiet**

She likes that, around him, she can talk about anything that comes to her mind; he likes that, around her, he can stay silent for a while.

**#22 – Quirks**

She'd never imagined that Prussia baked when he couldn't sleep.

**#23 – Question**

"Seriously, Liechtenstein, why him?"

**#24 – Quarrel**

There's a game they play during the meetings: bet who'll start the first fight.

**#25 – Quitting**

Actually, they did have something in common: both were currently fighting their internet addiction (having each other as a distraction helped a lot).

**#26 – Jump**

Prussia puts some music and begins dancing along, and before she realizes it he has grabbed her hands and she's dancing and jumping along with him.

**#27 – Jester**

Sure, he's an internet troll, but she'd be great at it too (she's given him some pretty good ideas lately).

**#28 – Jousting**

"I think we learned a lesson today: trying to recreate a medieval sport to get a girl's admiration is not a good idea" said France as he looked at the beaten up Prussia lying on his couch.

**#29 – Jewel**

He got her a bracelet on their first anniversary, a simple thing that she could wear without attracting unwanted attention.

**#30 – Just**

He tries, he always tries, to be his best around her, because she loves him even when he's not.

**#31 – Smirk**

People don't notice, but he has at least 5 different types of smirks (the first one she learnt to recognize was the proud one he had whenever he explained that they were dating).

**#32 – Sorrow**

Her life would be easier if his request hadn't been "please, don't forget me".

**#33 – Stupidity**

She'll never forgive herself for giving in to the impulse of kissing him (he'll never forgive himself for giving in to the impulse of kissing her back).

**#34 – Serenade**

It would have turned out much better if it weren't for Switzerland's "stay out of my yard" policy.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

She's not too good at it, but she's learning (or, at least, he hopes she is).

**#36 – Sordid**

When they're alone, she always knows what to do (and the best part is knowing that nobody suspects that such a sweet girl could be capable of that kind of behaviour).

**#37 – Soliloquy**

"I'm sorry; I miss you; I love you", thought the nation, wondering when those words would be spoken to the only person who had to hear them.

**#38 – Sojourn**

It took a few years, but now Prussia is allowed to stay at Switzerland's sometimes (as long as he stays far away from Liechtenstein at night, something easily done when you know that her brother is keeping watch in the hallway).

**#39 – Share**

The first time Switzerland's vigilance failed at night, Prussia sneaked into Liechtenstein's bedroom and they shared the bed (he left early in the morning, through the window, to avoid misunderstandings).

**#40 – Solitary**

She noticed him, and suddenly he didn't feel so alone.

**#41 – Nowhere**

That's what he is, nowadays, but she makes him feel like he's the world.

**#42 – Neutral**

They closed the door and covered the window with a blanket; then they laid on the floor and stayed in silence, pretending for a few hours that there wasn't a war outside.

**#43 – Nuance**

"She was the most beautiful creature on Earth – her hair said so in that language only hair can speak", read Prussia in a comic book, and when he looked at Liechtenstein he understood perfectly what that sentence meant.

**#44 – Near**

The nice thing about globalization is that, no matter where he is, Liechtenstein is just a phone call away.

**#45 – Natural**

The others might be surprised, but, for them, being together just felt right.

**#46 – Horizon**

"Were you so sad then, on the day of the forty-four sunsets?", she quoted quietly one afternoon, when she found him looking at the horizon with a sad smile on his face.

**#47 – Valiant**

He looked so alone that, despite her (definitely not good) opinion about him, she sent him a card for his birthday – she'd never been so insecure on her way to the post office.

**#48 – Virtuous**

"Weren't the Teutonic Knights supposed to protect their chastity?"

**#49 – Victory**

If she wins, she'll be smiling; if he wins, he gets a kiss: who cares about how it ends if he'll still get something out of it?

**#50 - Defeat**

She walks away and never looks back, and he knows that it'll be a long time before he gets another chance.

* * *

><p>I made a few references in this theme set, so I'll explain them (kind of a disclaimer):<br>#07: I love "Good Omens" (by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett). According to it, the world was supposed to end on a Saturday, just before dinner. Now I feel guilty for making a reference to that book in such a depressing sentence.  
>#43: The quote is from the third issue of "Daytripper", by Fábio Moon and Gabriel Bá. I really liked that comic book.<br>#46: The quote is from "The Little Prince". The other day, a few friends started talking about how much they love the book, so this sentence is something like a gift for them.


	3. Theme set Gamma

Yes, I did it! I finished this set before leaving on holiday! This is theme set Gamma, and you'll probably notice that some of the sentences are related to some from previous sets. I started wanting to write independent sentences, but I couldn't help to transform some of them into something like sequels of some previous ones. Still, the idea is that each reader decides which of the sentences happened and which didn't, this is something of a "pick your headcanon". There are some drabbles that I just wrote because of the prompt, but that I don't like to imagine as part of their relationship.

As always, reviews are appreciated, as well as grammar and spelling corrections. If you don't feel like leaving a long review, I'd be happy if you just told me which sentences you liked. Also, if you feel curiosity about any of the sentences, just ask. I'm also thinking of turning some of them into oneshots, but I'll have to think about it. If you'd like to see one of the sentences as a one-shot, let me know and I'll do my best to fulfill your request.

**Warnings:** un-betaed, English is not my first language (if you see a mistake, please point it out and I'll correct it).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Axis Powers: Hetalia", and I'm sure that's for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Unicorns would be less surprising<strong>

**#01 – Ring**

No, he wasn't waiting for her to call; it's just that, coincidentally, he was close to the phone when it rang.

**#02 – Hero**

Liechtenstein doesn't want a hero because, even though she's weak, she'd hate the idea of not moving a finger to help herself.

**#03 – Memory**

He's sure he'll never forget, but, just in case, he wrote it in his diary: "she was wearing a blue dress, she was smiling, and she kissed me I kissed her we kissed there was a kiss".

**#04 – Box**

It had started as a serious attempt to understand and discuss the paradox, but then they got stuck on the idea of whether the cat was dead or alive and, finally, they were thinking of ways to take care of a zombie feline.

**#05 – Run**

Liechtenstein isn't what you'd call "athletic", but the first thing Prussia saw when he was finally allowed to come back was the tiny form of the girl approaching him at full speed.

**#06 – Hurricane**

"So, for this one we need fruit juice, grenadine and rum, right?" said Prussia to a distracted Liechtenstein, who was still trying to understand how their supposedly cultural visit to New Orleans had turned into Prussia's quest to become a bartender and her own quest to get permission to sell drinks at world meetings (she was also wondering why she was so excited with the idea of opening her own bar).

**#07 – Wings**

She didn't cut his wings, what happened was that she realized that his wings were made of paper and she replaced them for real ones so they could fly together.

**#08 – Cold**

Sometimes he dreams about the years he spent at Russia's and he feels like his body is freezing (Liechtenstein hates those moments, when the only thing she can do is hold him as he shivers in his sleep).

**#09 – Red**

If one day her house disappeared, if everything that made her herself was lost and her memories were gone, she's sure that she'd still remember Prussia's eyes.

**#10 – Drink**

On summer she makes lemonade and they drink it in the garden, on winter she prepares some tea and they drink it in the living room, and Prussia has never enjoyed those beverages as much as he does when he's having them at Liechtenstein's.

**#11 - Midnight**

"See, we'll never have a fairytale romance, and that's great, I mean, I don't want you to leave at midnight; I'd prefer if you stayed for breakfast, and lunch, and dinner the next day, or, better yet, if you stayed for many days, or even lived with me", said Prussia as he showed Liechtenstein his new apartment.

**#12 – Temptation**

There are things he wants and things he really wants, and the latter are definitely more important than the former, so, despite the fact that he wants to be somewhere with lots of alcohol and hot girls, he really wants Liechtenstein to notice him positively for once, so even if they don't need him, he stays where he is and tries to pay attention to the meeting.

**#13 – View**

He likes that Liechtenstein has an opinion about him, a real one that isn't based on a few comments about the weather or rumors about him, but on the fact that they've talked and commented their ideas and thoughts with each other – the kind of opinion that gives value to a person and determines if you're a friend or not.

**#14 – Music**

They are almost an urban legend among the nations, but the truth is that there have been some moments of peace between Austria and Prussia, moments that happen rarely and are usually separated by many years of conflict – for years, Hungary had been the only witness to those moments, but now Liechtenstein also had the right to attend those private piano and flute concerts.

**#15 – Silk**

Prussia owns a silk shirt, a gift from France he didn't like until Liechtenstein decided to wear it on a rainy day that had left her clothes completely wet and he discovered that it was, in fact, a very nice piece of clothing.

**#16 – Cover**

The first time he saw her cry, he got all the sheets and blankets he could find and built a fort in her living room ("It's not much, but you should be safe here", he said, and knew it'd been worth the effort when she smiled).

**#17 – Promise**

"Bye, Liechtenstein, see you tomorrow."

**#18 – Dream**

Prussia knows perfectly well what would have happened if they'd been born as humans: he wouldn't have paid attention to her and she would have married some nice guy with a decent job and a gentle demeanor (but he likes to imagine that what would have really happened was that he, Prussia, would have proven himself worthy of her, they'd gotten married in spring, had two kids, bought a dog, and grown old together peacefully).

**#19 – Candle**

Many decades ago, Liechtenstein decided to entertain some bored nations by telling them a story; it was late and the candle's light helped to get only a general idea of her features, giving her appearance an air of mystery and her words a sense of forgotten magic and wonder that made Prussia think that there was something unreal about the girl.

**#20 – Talent**

Another thing Liechtenstein didn't expect was for Prussia to actually be good at baking (it also made her worry about how often he had difficulties to sleep if he'd managed to become so capable at it).

**#21 – Silence**

He's always talking, or drumming his fingers, or just breathing, so when she arrives at his house just after the dissolution and doesn't hear a thing, she begins to search desperately.

**#22 – Journey**

He remembers that getting to Germany's house involved an awful lot of running, but when he opens his eyes he's unable to remember how he got from standing at West's door to lying on a bed, and while he knows that he had to get into it somehow, he also knows that he'll have a whole life to try to forget the last few years, and that it'll take a least a week for his legs to stop hurting and allow him to forget the last four days and a half, so he decides that the moments between his arrival and the instant he woke up are completely irrelevant, because Liechtenstein is handing him a cup of tea and, after so long, he's finally safe and warm.

**#23 – Fire**

She hadn't had a very good opinion of him, but what made her respect Prussia was that "something" she saw in his eyes all the time, no matter what he was doing; that something that spoke of passion and courage and that made her think that no one in that room was more alive than him.

**#24 – Strength**

She wouldn't last a minute if she ever had to get into a war, and how many years he has left is something they rather not think about, but as long as they have each other, they're sure they're eternal.

**#25 – Mask**

Hungary never expected Prussia to ask her what he could get Liechtenstein for her birthday, but when she saw him so nervous and so worried about getting something she'd like, Hungary wondered if, maybe, he wasn't as mean as he seemed.

**#26 – Ice**

"So you expect me to make small talk with her when I barely know who she is?"

**#27 – Fall**

He loves autumn; there's something special about Liechtenstein in that season, because the dress she usually wears fits the background when they go for a walk in a park, and he likes the feeling of privacy he gets when the only sound he can hear are the dry leaves cracking under their feet, and he's happy if a leave is carried by the wind and lands on her hair, because then he has an excuse to run his fingers through it (Prussia also fears autumn, because it's the only season that makes him think about what he feels for the girl he considers his friend).

**#28 – Forgotten**

Canada will never let Prussia forget that he owes him a favor for that time he made him invite all the nations to his house to eat pancakes just so he could get a chance to talk to Liechtenstein.

**#29 – Dance**

If she had to compare their current relationship (or lack thereof, to be precise) to something, she'd say it's a bit like those old dances where people barely touched, always a few steps apart, only approaching when the music dictated it; but she's sure that, sooner or later, they will gather the courage they need for the waltz.

**#30 – Body**

Every day she looked at herself, trying to see if there'd been any changes in her body, wondering if looking like a woman would give her the courage to make a move.

**#31 – Sacred**

No, he doesn't say her name like a prayer, and he doesn't worship her like a goddess, because goddesses can't be touched, kissed or loved, and he calls her name without asking for anything in return and without offering anything, he says it just because he has the opportunity to say it as many times as he can and under some circumstances that others will never live.

**#32 – Farewells**

"Everyone," said Prussia at the end of a meeting, making sure to get everyone's attention by standing on a chair, "I have an announcement: since I'm no longer a 'real' nation and West takes care of all the important stuff, I'm leaving on a road trip as soon as I'm out of this building" (he wanted to add "by the way, Liechtenstein, you can come along if you want to", but standing on a table meant he was in a perfect position to get shot at by an overprotective brother who might misunderstand his intentions).

**#33 – World**

What everyone thought at the beginning was that a world where Liechtenstein dated Prussia wasn't a normal one, but after a year of seeing them together, the world had to get used to the idea that "normalcy" changes its conditions surprisingly often.

**#34 – Formal**

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Prussia", she said, with a playful smile on her face, when he asked her if she'd like to dance with him.

**#35 – Fever**

"You're red, are you sure you didn't catch a cold?", Prussia says as he puts his hand on Liechtenstein's forehead, making the girl turn even more red.

**#36 – Laugh**

It was pretty clear that neither of them knew how to dance the "Macarena", and their attempts ended when one of them tripped and fell, dragging the other along, so there were two nations on the floor trying to stand up and failing miserably at it, because as soon as they looked at each other they started laughing uncontrollably.

**#37 – Lies**

"She's like a sister to me," he told himself a million times.

**#38 – Forever**

She never makes any promises of eternal love, because she knows that nations aren't immortal and that time and memories don't go well together, and she'd never forgive herself for lying to the one she loves.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

She'd danced with him and, after that, they'd had the chance to go outside to talk for a while, alone, but she'd noticed how he'd looked at Hungary's dress when she approached them to greet them, how his eyes followed the woman after she left and he also looked at all the other female nations; so now Liechtenstein was nervous, happy, annoyed, scared and still with a crush on the albino, and maybe she'd accidentally drunk too much (_lie!, you're making up excuses_, said a little voice in her head), because she suddenly felt that her face was red and that she wanted to get away from there as soon as possible, and to this day she wonders if it was the mess on her head that made her forget her decision to wait until she looked a older and just kiss Prussia.

**#40 – Whisper**

The first "I love you" was said on a sunny afternoon to a sleeping nation in a voice so low that, if the nation in question woke up, the speaker could pretend that it had been the wind.

**#41 – Wait**

He wasn't made to wait, so when she calls and says she's going to visit him, he leaves the house and meets her halfway.

**#42 – Talk**

"Do you think Switzerland is so nervous about Prussia that he will forget Liechtenstein's age and try to have The Talk with her?" was a very popular topic of conversation among the nations for some months (there were also bets about it).

**#43 – Search**

She noticed her crush on him one afternoon when she went out and realized that she kept looking at everyone on the street, hoping to find him in the crowd.

**#44 – Hope**

He's falling, he can feel it, and he's not sure that he's ready to hit the ground; but sometimes he catches her looking at him and he thinks that, maybe, she's falling too, and if that's the case, one day they might hold hands and soar together into the sky.

**#45 – Eclipse**

If the sun is yellow and she's kind of blonde, and he's an albino and the albino on the song was the son of the moon, them being together meant there was always the risk of a solar eclipse, but Prussia still isn't good at poetry and he also thinks it's impossible that someone could fail to notice Liechtenstein just because he's around, so that thought was abandoned too.

**#46 – Gravity**

She's falling, she can feel it, but she doesn't mind, because she knows she's not falling because of the gravity, she's falling because it's the fastest way to reach the person who'll catch her before she hits the ground.

**#47 – Highway**

As he drives, he can't help but wonder how many of the roads he has taken would take him directly to her, so he goes faster to escape those thoughts.

**#48 – Unknown**

One of the first surprises they gave each other was when they cried together while watching "The Fox and the Hound", because it turned out that Prussia wails in a very un-awesome way and Liechtenstein sobs in a very unladylike manner, and after it was over they had a lengthy conversation about all the differences between the book and the film.

**#49 – Lock**

When she left, he felt too numb to even remember to lock the door.

**#50 – Breathe**

Sometimes at night, when she's sleeping, he hears her breathing and thinks about how long she'll probably live, and how afraid he is of the idea that, one day, he may not be there to share that time with her.

* * *

><p>It's part of my headcanon that, after the Berlin Wall fell, Prussia ran all the way from Russia's house to Germany's, I even wrote a fanfic about that ("Even if you're not stronger", in case you're curious). It's not shippy, and, honestly, Liechtenstein is not included in that part of my headcanon, but I thought the idea fitted for some of the prompts.<p>

#04 is about Schrödinger's cat.

#06 was born after I read on wikipedia that there's a cocktail called Hurricane in New Orleans.

#40 was left purposely ambiguous. I just couldn't decide who'd said it, so you choose.

Thanks to the people who've left reviews, they put me in a good mood. But don't worry, I'm not holding the chapters hostage for reviews.


End file.
